<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your so Delicate by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659068">Your so Delicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DragonBall adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Frieza acts like a slut, Frieza and Piccolo have children, Frieza is a calm baby around Piccolo, Frieza is scared of eggshells cause he's a lizard, Frieza is sensitive and a bottom, Gay, Goku acts gay, Loud Sex, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Piccolo can be hot if he wants to, Top Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Frieza saga was over with, Goku wishes Frieza back with the Dragon balls, Frieza has to learn to adapt not having a goal of to just kill all sayians, he makes some friends on the way( one of them being Piccolo) But what happens when Frieza start feeling more then "Friendly" with his feelings with Piccolo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Piccolo (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DragonBall adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your so Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-- So I decided to switch up gears a little bit and based this on a recent OTP DBZ ship I have, The Casino's presenters will still be going on though so don't worry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Your so Delicate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Frieza x Piccolo fanfic</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Not canon)</strong>
</p><p><strong>Frieza's </strong> <b>Pov</b></p><hr/><p>It took a while for me to get use to actually having to like Goku and them, but once I started getting the hang of it, it was smooth sailing from there. But there was always one problem I had to deal with,<strong> love</strong>,<strong> lust</strong> my most wanted <strong>desires</strong>. And I hated each moment of it. Before I was wished back with the Dragon Balls I didn't feel like this. So why now? But I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door, who was it? I walked over slowly and opened the door, only for it to reveal Piccolo, Dende and Kuriza. Piccolo would usually bring Kuriza back after meditating sessions with Dende, they had a lot in common, but I wasn't quite in the mood to talk to Piccolo, especially with what was going on in my thoughts, I didn't want to say anything stupid. " Thank's for dropping off Kuriza Piccolo, have a good day", I tried rushing so he would leave fast, but Dende stopped the door before it could close. Why? " Kuriza don't forget you'r dragon prop's don't want them to fall in the mud again"! Dende said laughing. They kept talking for a couple of more minutes, all while me and Piccolo were just staring at each other, why did the time go so slow during that? Why was my heart racing each mili second! Why- " Dad"? Kuriza tugged, " Are you ok"? I turned a bright shade of pink and turned around to face my son, who was looking dead at me, " O-Oh! Yeah I-I'm fine Kuriza don't worry about me". I was starting to turn red, I had just embarrassed my self! "Well, me and Dende got's to get going, see you later Frieza". Piccolo said as he and dende closed the door behind them and left. "Dad, what was all that about"? I couldn't believe I had embarrassed my self in front of everyone, well luckily I could just put that behind me, right? </p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning and saw Kuriza already eating breakfast, that was strange, he usually hates waking up early? "Kuriza, what are you doing up so early"? I said in a partly sleepy tone. "Oh! Well, today I'ma try going to school like the other kids! If thats ok with you". School? Why did he want to go to <strong>school</strong> of all places? Well I didn't want to ruin his cheery mood. "Well, If you really want to, I won't stop you, well what time are you getting out"? " Uhh I don't know yet, I'll call you and tell you if thats ok!" " Well, if thats the case the-" I was abruptly interrupted by the school bell honking with its loud and annoying sounds, god I never hated a sound so much in my life. " Thats the bus! See you later papa!" And he rushed through the door and onto the school bus, that morning went a little faster than usual and I didn't even know what time it was, which it appeared to be 7:30, heh thats a new record for Kuriza. "WAIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Kuriza yelled coming from the bus. He hurried back into the house and grabbed his lunch box ( That I packed for him the night before) and gave me a hug. "ok, now bye papa!" And he rushed back out the door and onto the bus, but this time once he got on the bus drove off. Leaving me home alone. After an hour passed I'm sitting on the couch when I receive a text message from.... Piccolo. But of course I don't realize it right away, yet again I'm left in my thoughts, which were... a little bit extra this time. Any time I would be alone I would think thoughts about me and, him him laying on top of me and- RING RING. I turn a scarlet red as I realize what I was just thinking about. What the hell was up with my mind today, why was I thinking such thoughts. With my face still red I answer and say Loudly then normal, " H-HELLO!?". The line was quiet, realizing why I had just yelled out of nowhere. "Uhh, you ok Frieza? I was just calling to check up on you and-" " YEP I"M FINE BUT I UHH I GOSH UH"- Then I accidentally hang up on him. Dammit I couldn't stay on the line much longer, I already embarrassed my self yesterday. After maybe 10 minutes I hear a knock at the door and go to answer it, Its Piccolo. "Hey uh, you were actin super weird on the phone earlier, are you ok?" Piccolo asked with a concerning look on his face. " Yeah, sorry bout that!" I realized I was staring to get warm, why was Piccolo out of all the people making me feel like this? " You can come in if you'd like". And Piccolo came into the house and sat on the couch. I followed behind but sat as far away from him. I didn't want him to see me red. "soooo, Dende and Kuriza wanted to go to school now, which I guess means we can hang out a bit more if you'd like". All I did was sit there in silence, next thing I would say would probably be that I snore in my sleep, didn't want that. So for a short while it was nothing but silence, Piccolo shifted his legs a couple of times making the couch creak a little but that was it, of course other than the TV on. "Are you ok today Frieza?" Piccolo said as he turned Frieza's way and was so close to them their nose could touch, of course that part was on accident. I could feel myself getting hotter and my face turning red again, why the hell was he so damn close to me? "Uhh- I- could you maybe uh- I was interrupted by a <strong>kiss</strong>. That surprised the <strong>hell</strong>out of me, but it was like he was used to doing things like this. He places his tongue under mine and that heh that made me pass out. Yes, I passed out on my first kiss, by <strong>him</strong>. Damn I was embarrassing to be around.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the abrupt ending but that will be the ending part for now, also I changed the style and will probably continue writing like this-- and yes Frieza is a tomato disaster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>